dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS030
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the thirtieth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary While flying, Son Gokū and Vegeta ponder about the criteria they should use in order to choose the last two team members since they do not know the opponents they will be facing. Kuririn shows up and thanks Gokū for inviting him to the space picnic after being informed by Chi-Chi; Vegeta is confused as to what Kuririn is talking about, to which Gokū explains that he told Chi-Chi a white lie about the space picnic, much to Vegeta's annoyance. Gokū and Vegeta explain to Kuririn the real story; that the 6th Universe's Hakaishin Champa decided to challenge Beerus to a martial arts tournament between their universes fought on their behalf by a team of five fighters from their respective universes. If the Team 6th Universe wins, Champa will be rewarded with the 7th Universe's Earth, or if Team 7th Universe wins, Beerus will be rewarded with the six Super Dragon Balls Champa has collected. The tournament will take place in the neutral space between the Sixth and 7th Universes on the Nameless Planet. Gokū and Vegeta end their story by saying that they will be participating in the tournament as a part of Team 7th Universe. Kuririn wonders where the other three members of Team 7th Universe are, to which Vegeta says that the fifth martial artist for the team has been decided; a martial artist called Monaka who is the strongest fighter Beerus has faced. Kuririn asks if they have thought about the two remaining fighters; Gokū decides that Bū should be on the team, which Vegeta agrees to. Gokū then remembers that the pure Majin Boo was reincarnated as a good human after he asked Enma to do so. However, Vegeta notes that a newborn won't be able to complete. Gokū thinks that Piccolo should be the last member of the team, but Vegeta wants Gohan to be the last member; Gokū points out that Gohan has become stale due to studying more than training, much to Vegeta's disappointment. Gokū, Vegeta and Kuririn fly to Mr. Satan's house to ask Majin Boo to join the team. Bū refuses due to disliking Beerus, but Gokū convinces Bū to join after offering one of the Super Dragon Ball wishes to him which can any wish. Bū decides that he will fight on Mr. Satan's behalf as long as Mr. Satan is given the wish. Gokū and Vegeta decide to find and ask Piccolo. Meanwhile, Beerus is eating a cup ramen on his planet. Whis is surprised that Beerus actually agreed to having a tournament with Champa, as he initially did not expecting him to agree and attributes Beerus' change due to Gokū's influence. Whis and Beerus discuss the events that have led up to this point, from Beerus' prophetic dream about the Super Saiyan God to him meeting and fighting Gokū. After the discussion and having finished his cup ramen, Beerus decides they should go and get Monaka. Gokū, Vegeta and Kuririn head towards Piccolo. Along the way, Goten and Trunks fly by and ask to join the team, but Vegeta refuses sincethey are planning on using fusion which is against the rules. Gokū, Vegeta and Kuririn find Piccolo training with Gohan. Gokū asks Piccolo to join the team; Gohan decides to join, but then realizes that there is a conference he must attend and apologizes. With Piccolo joining, Team 7th Universe has all its members. At Capsule Corporation, Bulma is waiting impatiently for Jaco to arrive. With four days left, Gokū decides to train in the Room of Spirit and Time for three days. Gokū asks Vegeta to join him, although Vegeta notes that the amount of strength they will gain is minuscule. Gokū convinces Vegeta to join him after mentioning that he wants to close the gap between him and Monaka. Not wanting to be left behind, Vegeta decides to join Gokū and train with him. Beerus and Whis travel to Monaka's homeworld. Beerus notes that it has been a long time since they saw Monaka; Whis wonders if inviting Monaka is a good idea, to which Beerus says that he will handle everything. Trivia *This episode creates an inconsistency with chapter 518 of the original Dragon Ball series. In this episode, Gokū mentions to Vegeta that the pure Majin Boo was reincarnated into a human; however, chapter 518 chapter reveals that Gokū did not explain this to Vegeta until the Tenkaichi Budōkai in this chapter.Dragon Ball Chapter 518, pp. 12 Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes